Soar Muscles
by HuggableZombie
Summary: Quinn is hunting for a target and catches him inside of a bar.


_** I know this isn't what I usually do when I write. But I'm using this as sort of a…well…draft for a similar event in an original story I'm writing. Also…peer pressure is too op. Damnit Knee. Anyway, it is what it is. Not something to be taken too seriously.**_

* * *

Silent footsteps enticed not a turn of any citizens of Noxus. Dressed in the attire common among Noxians, Quinn's footsteps didn't echo loudly as she tried to hide her identity as much as possible. High above her head, a large falcon glided in circles, like a vulture waiting for its prey to die. Quinn glanced upwards to see Valor looking down at her. She could sense he had spotted something and rushed into the nearest alleyway. Luckily it was empty.

The falcon swooped down quickly and landed on her shoulder. Quinn handed a small handful of seeds for Valor to peck at. "What do you have for me?" Quinn asked in a hushed tone as she leaned her head closer to the bird. "You found him?" Quinn's expression was stoic, but her tone had a pinch of excitement. "Alright, show me where he went," Quinn said. Valor soared into the sky. Quinn rushed out of the alleyway and began her walk again, following the small speck in the sky she knew was Valor.

The moon lit the way for Quinn to pass through the many citizens of Noxus. She could barely see Valor in the night sky, but his movement was easily discernible from that of normal birds. Wherever Valor had seen her target, he was very far from where she was searching. She approached the building Valor was perched atop.

"This is where he is at?" Quinn asked herself, lifting an eyebrow at the sign that read "The Angry Minion". "I guess I can't really be surprised…" she whispered before pushing the doors to head inward.

The heavy smell of smoke and sweat struck Quinn's nostrils like a shotgun. The smell in the air was stale and dusty. The entire place was warmer than the cold night air. Music played, but it came from an old jukebox, creating a sort of distortion to the noise. The patrons were mostly male, but the few female ones probably could have passed for otherwise. There was a stage with a large pole in the middle and walkway connected to it that led behind some curtains.

"This is a topless bar…" Quinn said quietly.

"Actually it's a few different services…this entrance is just for the bar," A voice came up from her left. She turned, startled by the sudden appearance of a voice. She saw a rather large man looking down at her. "Were you interested in some of our fine ladies from our brothel section, sir?" the man asked.

Quinn's eyes widened at the way the man had addressed her. Sir? She wasn't a man. She was about to speak up when she realized what an opportunity this could be. "I...I-uh, I'll get back to you on that. Where can I get a drink?" she asked. The giant man pointed his finger that the long bar that sat at the far back wall of the building.

"Just ask the bartender for whatever you want. We've got a pretty large selection," The large man said. Quinn thanked him before making her way towards the bar.

That's when she saw him.

He was sitting at the bar, cigarette between his lips and a shot glass sitting in front of him. His hair was long, for a man, and black. He didn't wear his normal bladed cloak, but instead, had normal clothing. However, she did note the large amount of blades that lined his belt. His body was lean, but she knew that he was far from weak. All in all, she found him to be quite attractive. However, she didn't lose sight of what she was there for.

Quinn slowly approached him and sat down on the barstool next to him. Talon scanned her with his eyes quickly before taking a drag of his cigarette and removing it from his mouth. "Bartender! Two shots of Whiskey, one for me and one for my new friend," Talon called out.

"You got it," the bartender replied. The barkeep walked over to the large selection of drinks and picked up a rather large bottle full of a yellow drink. He poured it into two small glasses and placed them in front of Talon who slid one over to Quinn.

"Bottoms up," Talon said before downing the liquid in his shot glass. Quinn merely stared at the small glass full of alcohol. She heard the bottom of Talon's glass hit the counter top. When she glanced up at him, he was staring intently at her. "It's rude to refuse a drink offered to you, you know?"

Quinn internally cursed Talon for making her drink but she gripped the glass in her hand. Closing her eyes, she tipped the glass backwards and felt the burning liquid enter her throat and slide downward. As she swallowed the last drop, Quinn was tossed into a coughing fit. Talon grinned.

"Lightweight? I didn't figure you to be able to hold your liquor," Talon said aloud before taking another drag of his cigarette. Quinn furrowed her brow. Did he just call her weak? That's what it sounded like. She looked back up at the barkeep, small tears glazing over her eyes.

"Barkeep! Another round of shots, on me!" she called out. The bartender nodded at her. She glared at Talon whose grin had widened. "I call the drinks, you knock them back," Quinn spoke as she stared daggers at him as two more shot glasses filled with Whiskey were placed in front of the pair. They both took the shot and placed their glasses down on the bar at the same time.

Quinn felt the familiar burn of alcohol again, but shrugged it off instead of coughing up a lung. She could feel her thoughts clouding with the second shot of alcohol she took, but Talon seemed unaffected. His demeanor had begun to grate on her as she called another round. After her and Talon downed their third shot, Quinn had a moment of clarity.

_No, I shouldn't be doing this. I have a job to do, s_he told herself. She wanted to stop, but as she looked at Talon, his grin was still plastered on his face. "You're done already? Oh come on, you can't be serious," the assassin commented, "For a minute, I was beginning to think I was wrong, but I guess not."

"Another round!" Quinn called to the keep

-5 shots later-

Quinn groaned as she finished her last shot. _Fuck…_ she thought to herself. She knew she wasn't sober anymore. Her vision was slightly blurred. She looked up at Talon whose grin had been wiped of his face. He was still able to sit upright, which was more functional than her. Quinn was slumping in her seat. Talon placed the butt of his cigarette in the ash tray and placed his hand on her back.

"Alright…I'll admit it, I underestimated you," Talon said, his tone a little slower than normal. I'd like to keep our charade up, but I came for a whole other reason," he said before standing up from his seat. Calling the barkeep, he leaned onto the bar. "Where do you keep the girls?"

The girls? What was he talking about? She then remembered that the place had a brothel. She began to get angry. Was she not good looking enough for him? Internally, she scorned him for leaving a perfectly fine woman for a sleazy whore. She then got an idea.

Quinn watched as Talon began walking away. "Hey! Wait!" Quinn called out to the assassin. He turned around and shot a confused look at her. "I have something I want to show you," Quinn spoke. Talon rolled his eyes.

"Gah, fine, but only because I owe you for calling you a lightweight," Talon responded before sitting down on a barstool.

"Alright, don't worry, I'll be right back." Quinn then rushed to the back of the stage.

"What a strange boy…" Talon said to himself.

* * *

"What the fuck is taking this guy so long?" Talon asked himself as he continued to sit at the bar. He was almost to the point where he wanted to get up and walk off. His target was a whore at the brothel. He needed to get to her before he lost her track. It was the first lead he had in DuCouteu's disappearance and he wasn't going to let it slip between his fingers.

Talon's patience grew thin. He stood up to go find his target when a loud, thumping beat came on the speakers. The lights turned off completely, leaving everyone in a pitch dark area. Talon could hear the mumblings of the patrons asking what the hell was going on and whatnot.

"Hey, what's going on?" Talon asked the bartender who was busy cleaning glasses. He shrugged his shoulder.

"Heck if I know, looks like there's going to be some kind of show," the bartender replied.

_A show, eh?_ Talon thought, _I guess I can stay for a few more minutes_ Talon told himself, sitting back down on the barstool.

After a few moments of almost complete darkness, a single spotlight shined onto the stage. Standing there was a very lean woman with short, dark blue hair. She was standing, facing away from the entire crowd with her head cocked to the side; a single eye scanned the area.

_What the fuck are you doing?_ Quinn's conscious screamed at her. Her body didn't listen. Her brain was clouded with alcohol and jealousy had already taken roo. Her body was hugged by a blue and gold trench coat that showed off the curve of her hips.

The bass of the thumping music blared and instantly, Quinn swirled around to face the entire audience. Whistling started as she tugged off the coat, revealing bits of her porcelain skin. Her breasts were being pressed upward by a corset she wore. A very short skirt and black lace panties were all that were used to cover up the privileged section of her hips.

Talon's eyes widened as he began to watch. "Is that…?" He became shocked when he found out who it was that was dancing. It had been the boy, or rather, woman, he had called a lightweight when she took the shot he offered. He merely stared at the woman, "This should be interesting," he said quietly.

As she approached the pole in the middle of the bar, she slowly undid her corset. The entire crowd began to whistle and cheer louder. Slowly she peeled the corset from her body, her breasts now being covered only by a black, lacy bra. She threw it into the crowd and approached the pole.

_You're making a fool of yourself,_ Quinn's mind tried to tell her. She didn't listen, of course. All she could see in her eyes was Talon as she locked her gaze onto him. Grabbing the pole, she leaned forward, pointing her finger at Talon. She curled up her index finger, calling him over to her. Talon was too stunned by the sight to move.

Slowly, Quinn descended down the stage, her body undulating with the beat of the music. Her sweat glistened in the spotlight of the bar, giving her body a very nice sheen to it. She approached Talon, her hips swaying to the music. She straddled the assassin, wrapping her arms around his neck, grinding her hips and continuing to undulate to the music. The whistling and cheering of the patients grew even louder as she commenced.

Talon grined as he was stared in the face by this lean dancer. She leaned into his ear, "Follow me to the back room," she whispered before pulling away from him. She stood up from his lap, grabbing his collar and began tugging at him. Talon followed with clumsy steps as she dragged him to the stage. All of the patrons in the bar began whistling even louder, shouting things like "yeah!" and "lucky boy!"

* * *

Quinn dragged Talon to the brothel section of the building. Before they could make much progress, Quinn was shoved against the wall. Talon was upon her, their lips pressed into a heated battle. Their tongues fought for dominance as their lips locked. Talon's hands began to explore Quinn's body. His cold hands touching her warm body sent shivers up Quinn's spine.

The kiss was cut off by Quinn who shoved Talon away from her. She was flustered, her cheeks a bright red. "Not here…Let's find a room," she said breathlessly. Quinn grabbed Talon's hand, leading him down the halls. With her free hand, she clung onto the wall to keep her balance.

_I hope you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do…_ Quinn's mind tried to tell her. She couldn't even hear her thoughts as she walked through the halls of the brothel. Talon followed behind her, sensing her rather unbalanced sauntering.

Quinn managed to find an empty room with the door open. She led Talon in and closed the door quickly. As the click of the lock sounded, Quinn strolled over to the bed and sat down on it. Talon followed, pushing Quinn over and pinning her hands down onto the mattress. Their lips collided in another rough kiss. Quinn squirmed under Talon's grip, but he didn't relent.

Talon broke the kiss and Quinn gasped for air. Her breathing quickened as he nipped at her neck. She kicked off the heels she wore and wrapped her legs around Talon's waist. Talon kept biting at her neck, gradually going lower towards her breasts. He let go of her hands to reach around her arching back and undo the black lacy bra she wore. Quinn reached upward, wrapping her arms around Talon's neck to keep his head down.

Quinn's bra flew across the room, leaving her breast exposed. They were smaller than average, but that didn't stop Talon from kissing between them, his hand groping them as he did so. Quinn moaned softly as his tongue flicked at her nipple and his hands pinched her breasts. She removed her hands from behind Talon's neck and began tugging at his shirt. Her hands grabbed the edge of it and she removed his top.

Talon kissed down Quinn's chest and began to follow down her stomach. Her hands gripped onto Talon's long hair as he knelt down beside the bed and opened apart her legs. She bit her lip nervously as she felt the panties she wore being slipped off. She awaited the cold feeling of talons fingers, but instead, she was met with an even colder feeling, his tongue. It sent a shock of pleasure up her spine that made her arch her back.

"Hey…be careful down there," she said between her heavy breaths. Quinn felt Talon's fingers enter into her body and her back arched even harder, forcing a moan from her.

"Hmm...Still a virgin?" Talon whispered to himself. _If you were anyone else, I'd make sure it would hurt,_ he said to Quinn in his mind. Talon began to lick at Quinn's clitoris, forcing moans from her. She was sensitive, which confirmed Talon's suspicion of Quinn never having sex before. The assassin placed two fingers on her entry and slowly pushed them inside her. Quinn quivered at the entrance of his fingers. Her breathing intensified as he slid them in and out of her. The walls of her womanhood hugged his fingers tightly.

"Stop teasing…" Quinn moaned as Talon pulled his fingers out, "I want you already!" she whined. Talon laughed lightly.

"Didn't take you for the ordering type," Talon said. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat up. She began to wrestle with his belt. As she began to pull at the buckle, she saw a curious thing. One of Talon's knives had a D scratched onto it. She didn't pay too much attention to it, her mind overridden with lust.

Quinn pulled off Talon's belt, allowing all of his knives to crash to the floor. She began to undo his pants, Talon made no objection. Once she was able to remove his pants, she did so, seeing his member. She finally had a moment of clarity; she had never done this before? What would it be like? Would it hurt? All the questions came to mind. However, all these questions were soon put to rest by the burning desire she had within herself.

Quinn leaned back down on the bed, spreading her legs as Talon began to nudge them apart. She bit down on her lip as she felt the tip of Talon begin to poke at her moist entry. She gripped the mattress, digging her nails deep into the fabric as he broke in. A sharp pain shot through her hips as she nearly cried out in agony. Her entry was tight, forcing Talon to slowly slide into her. Her womanhood adjusted to Talon's size, but the pain was immense.

"Fuck…this hurts," she said through gritted teeth. Slowly, Talon began to move inside of Quinn, causing her to bite down on her lip. Her fingers gripped the sheets of the bed. To Quinn, the sexual act hurt more than the promised pleasure. "How do people do this for fun?" she managed to gasp out.

"Give it a few minutes," Talon grunted, slightly increasing the speed in which he pumped into Quinn's tight vagina. It felt like an eternity as Talon continued to thrust inside of her. Then she felt it. A sudden change from the sharp pain into the immense pleasure men brought.

Almost instantly she yelped in pleasure as Talon drove himself into her. "Fuck!" Quinn cried out, "I feel it now," she breathed. Talon increased his speed, pumping inside of Quinn and feeling as her juices began to lubricate his penetration into her womanhood.

The pain she felt soon vanished into the pleasure she felt as Talon continued to force his way inside of her. Without warning, he grabbed her leg, lifting it above his shoulder, putting Quinn on her side. This gave him further access into her entry, making her shudder in pleasure as he shoved the full length of his member inside of her.

"Oh…yes!" Quinn exclaimed as she felt this new wave of pleasure overcome her. As Talon plunged deeper into her, Quinn felt herself coming closer to a climax. She began to feel her slit clamp down on Talon as her juices flowed from her. Her muscles tensed and all she could feel was an ocean of bliss she was thrown into. "Oh…fuck!" she cried out loud as her climax finished.

Talon had always been one to oppose loud noises, and Quinn definitely wasn't the quiet type. Half of him wanted her to shut up, but he felt a certain joy in hearing her scream in ecstasy because of him. With a slight grin spreading across his face, he kept his thoughts to himself about Quinn.

Talon didn't relent. He increased the speed at which he pounded into Quinn, feeling as her womanhood gripped at his member, almost as if refusing to let him pull out. Quinn's body was bombarded with shocks of pleasure as Talon continued to thrust his manhood in her accepting entry, eliciting loud cries of pleasure from her.

It wasn't long before Quinn was beginning to feel the buildup of another climax. "Yes!…I'm going to cum again!" she moaned loudly. After a few more thrusts from Talon, Quinn's muscles tensed up again, allowing her juices to be released once more. Afterwards, she gasped in pleasure, "oh...god!" Quinn's body became limp after her second climax. She felt Talon's member still pounding within her and continued moaning in the pleasure she felt.

After a few moments, Talon groaned loudly, spreading Quinn's legs even further. He began to force his way into her more intense than he had during their entire act of coitus. She could feel her hips become sore and moaned loudly as Talon groaned one last time as he pounded down into her. With one last pump, Quinn gasped as she felt Talon's warm seed enter her body. Talon extracted himself from Quinn, whose body was sore and tired. She was exhausted from the entire night.

The sweat of their act made Quinn's short hair stick to her forehead. She took deep breaths to calm herself, but her adrenaline kept her awake. It took minutes before she was able to calm down, and by that time, Talon had pulled her into his muscled body, wrapping his arms around her.

Quinn's body ached as Talon pulled her in. She enjoyed the warm feeling of her partner, but wanted to head back to her home in Demacia. When she found herself too sore to fight against him, she gave up on the idea and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A light pecking to Quinn's arm made her open her eyes. She sat up finding herself naked, she gasped. The previous night as a haze in Quinn's mind, she could barely recall what had happened. Looking down at her body, she remembered the intense amount of pain followed by pleasure she felt. She squinted once the pain of her hangover struck.

The pain began to dull after a few minutes of the strong head ache. When she was able to focus again, she found a note sitting on the desk next to the bed. She picked it up and looked at it. It read:

_You almost had me, Quinn_

_Talon_

Quinn groaned as she realized who it was she had lost her virginity to. Her legs ached as she stood up. She found Valor sitting at the foot of her bed, normal clothes folded in front of him. "Thanks Val," Quinn said, grabbing the clothes and getting dressed.

As Quinn was about to leave, she saw a glint of metal on the floor that caught her eye. She knelt down and grabbed the knife that sat on the ground. It had a large D scratched onto it. A small grin spread across her face as she pocketed the knife.

"Come on Valor, we've got business to take care of."


End file.
